Twelve Days
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #12 of the LS Christmas Special. Complete. A Christmas fic inspired by the ever popular "12 Days of Christmas." Expect insanity. :
1. Prologue

_**12 Days**_

_A Christmas fic inspired by the ever popular "12 Days of Christmas"_

Prologue

Narrator:

He wouldn't say he was a stalker.

More…the kind of guy that would watch the girl he likes/loves/feels affection for. No—really! He was. Why else would he be staring at a computer screen set up in Ms. Nakahara's mansion so he could sp—WATCH OVER the celebrity's young niece? If anything, Sunako-chan didn't _have _to know he existed. Just that he st—WATCHED OVER her from afar.

What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't pursue her with Kira on the loose. What if Kira realized that L had one weakness and that was Sunako-chan?

Okay…

Sunako-chan had no idea that L even _existed_.

But he STILL spi—WATCHED OVER her like a sta—GUARDIAN ANGEL!!!

However…

As her time living in the Nakahara mansion with four bishonen (L always shuddered in rage at the thought of what they *coughranmarucough* might do to his sweet little angel, Sunako-chan) grew, she seemed to get awfully close to one bishonen in particular (*coughkyouheicough*), making poor L all the more desperate to make her realize his existence.

So here we find our favorite stalker—OUCH!! I mean…"guardian angel"

L:

Humph

Narrator:

Trying to come up with a brilliant scheme to get Sunako-chan's attention away from said bishonen and reveal himself to her presence.

And of course, being the world renowned super sleuth, ace detective, and more ingenious than Einstein, L had the _perfect_ plan.

* * *

And now for some good ol' fashioned comedy. :D Enjoy.


	2. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Chapter 1

On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**A partridge in a pear tree.**

"Sunako-chan," Yuki said. "Who sent you a tree?"

"Honestly, I've no idea," Sunako said, staring at the pear tree now in the middle of the room. Perched on a branch was a partridge bird. "I'm more worried about the bird, but we don't have to worry about the tree now. Or pears for that matter," she said, picking off a pear.

"That's true…"

* * *

Just so you know, a lot of the chapters are extremely short but will lengthen as time goes on :)

Then again, judging by the nature of this story, I assume that would be obvious...


	3. Two Turtle Doves

Chapter 2

On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Two turtle doves,**  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Sunako opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Is Ms. Sunako Nakahara at home?"

"I'm Sunako," she answered. The delivery man handed her two cages. "What is this?"

"Two turtle doves."

"I already have a partridge though…oh well."

* * *

oh dear, what is L up to now?


	4. Three French Hen

Chapter 3

On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Three French hens,**  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

"NAKAHARA SUNAKO!!!" Kyouhei shouted. He ran into the kitchen, holding three chickens in his arms. "OUCH! Why did you order French hens? Wait…are you going to cook them for Christmas?"

Sunako looked at the hens. They were rather plump…

"Maybe."

Kyouhei set them down and left the kitchen. The hens followed him out of the kitchen.

* * *

Did I NOT say it was going to be funny? Believe me, it is only beginning. XD


	5. Four Calling Birds

Chapter 4

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Four calling birds,**  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Takenaga set the cage down on the table and looked at the four birds inside. Each one was a type of calling bird and it had come for Sunako.

"First a pear tree and a partridge…then two doves…three French hens…now four…calling…oh my God…Sunako-chan! You have a secret admirer!"

(Narrator: what an understatement…)

Sunako came into the parlor and looked at the birds. She shrugged. "Whatever." She returned to the kitchen, a butcher knife in her hand. "Here, chicky, Sunako-chan isn't going to hurt you…"

"What are you doing?"

"Those chickens are our Christmas dinner and they keep following Kyouhei around."

"Well…Kyouhei likes one of them a lot, so only kill two of them."

"Don't get attached to chickens, Takenaga," Sunako warned, waving her knife at him. "They're only good for eating."

Takenaga shrugged.

Meanwhile…

Kyouhei set some cornmeal in front of the white hen—that he named Suna-chan—and watched her eat. He didn't care about the other two, but he didn't want anything to happen to Suna-chan. Sunako could kill the other two, but she would have to go through him to get to Suna-chan.


	6. Five Golden Skulls!

Chapter 5

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Five golden skulls,**  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Ranmaru was NOT happy that Sunako's secret admirer was sending her birds. Personally, the resident gigolo thought that Sunako should be getting jewels instead. So imagine his surprise when a package came in the mail for Sunako instead of five birds.

He entered the house, "Sunako-chan, you got a package," he called.

Sunako took the package and opened it. She gasped. It was a gold jewelry set! But…

The earrings had skulls on them. As well as the pendant necklace, charm bracelet, and a gold signet ring.

_Well,_ Ranmaru thought as he walked away, _at least it wasn't a type of bird._

Little did Ranmaru know, he was thinking _way_ too soon.


	7. Six Geese ALaying

Chapter 6

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Six geese a-laying,**  
Five golden skulls,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Sunako and the boys stared as their living room was overrun by loud, squawking geese.

"I think we're going to have a feast instead," Sunako muttered, readying her butcher knife. The geese scattered.

"Sunako-chan! Don't kill your Christmas presents!"

"But they're ruining our house!"

"On second thought," Takenaga said, "Get the knives."

"Sure." Ranmaru said, following Sunako into the kitchen.

"Do we have to?" Yuki asked, picking up a female goose. She bit his ear. "OUCH!"

"Just let me put Suna-chan away and I'll help in a minute," Kyouhei said, taking Suna-chan back to his room, petting her soft feathers.


	8. Seven Swans ASwimming

Chapter 7

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Seven swans a-swimming, **  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden skulls,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Yuki, holding his goose Chiko-chan, and Kyouhei (with Suna-chan) stared at the pool.

"Sunako-chan!" Yuki cried, earning a loud honk from Chiko-chan. "Why do we have swans in the pool?"

Sunako ran out, holding a goose by the neck that she had just finished strangling. She stared at the pool wide eyed. "Swans?"

"What the heck is going on!?"

"No idea…"

"What are we going to do with the swans?" Takenaga asked; the partridge perched on his head.

"I don't know any recipes for swans…"

"We'll just leave them for now…"

"GET IT OFF ME!!!" Ranmaru screamed, running away from an angry swan.


	9. Eight Chocolate Maids

Chapter 8

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Eight chocolate maids,**  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden skulls,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Noi skipped up the steps, the mail in her hand. One of the many letters was a package for Sunako. She rang the doorbell.

"Come in, Noi-chan," Yuki said, still holding onto Chiko-chan.

"Hi Yuki-kun…er…why do you have a goose?"

"This is Chiko-chan. I'll explain more when you get inside. So far we haven't had any more bird deliveries for Sunako-chan, but…yeah…"

"Speaking of Sunako-chan," Noi held up a package. Yuki's mouth dropped.

"More!?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"See for yourself," Ranmaru said, the swans following him as though he was their mother. "It's been like this all freaking week!"

Sunako came out and Noi handed her the package. "Eight chocolate maids?"

"Why didn't he just send _real_ maids?" Ranmaru asked, glancing at the chocolate maids in Sunako's hands. "I would have preferred that much more."

Noi glared at him before looking back at Sunako. "What else did you get?"

"A partridge that came with a tree, two doves, three chicken, four calling birds, some gold skull jewelry, geese—five are being hunted down and cooked along with two of the chicken, and all those swans following Ranmaru. Do you know any good swan recipes?"

"I'm afraid not…"


	10. Nine Skeletons Dancing

Chapter 9

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Nine skeletons dancing, **  
Eight chocolate maids,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden skulls,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!"

Sunako ran into the room to see nine packages in the living room. The swans were tearing at the wrapping.

After bashing away the swans, Sunako opened one and stared in wide eyed amazement. "A genuine dancing skeleton figurine!"

"This is getting out of hand!" Noi screamed.

"It was out of hand after the chicken came!" Ranmaru snapped.


	11. Ten Burton Movies

Chapter 10

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Ten Burton movies,**  
Nine skeletons dancing,  
Eight chocolate maids,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden skulls,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

"Nightmare Before Christmas…Corpse Bride…Edward Scissorhands…" Sunako mumbled, looking through the collection.

"Sunako, what is it?" Yuki asked, Chiko-chan following him. She honked at Sunako as if to follow up Yuki's question. Sunako looked at him.

"I got more presents…"

"More!?"

"Not sure how many yet, but a lot…it's a Tim Burton Movie collection."

"Oh…well, Tim Burton isn't as bad as some of the other stuff you watch…"

"True…hey!" Sunako swatted his arm and resumed naming what other movies she had received: "Beetlejuice…Sleepy Hollow…Sweeney Todd…Charlie and the Chocolate Factory…Big Fish…Planet of the Apes…and Batman…there's ten."

"Ten Burton movies!?"

"Yep…"


	12. Eleven Christmas CDs

Chapter 11

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Eleven Christmas CDs,**  
Ten Burton movies,  
Nine skeletons dancing,  
Eight chocolate maids,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden skulls,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Sunako set the package aside. "I don't want to know what I got this time," she said to Noi. "You can open it and tell me later."

"I can't do that! It's not my present!"

"But…"

"Just open it, Sunako-chan."

Resignedly, Sunako tore the wrapper off and the partridge settled her head as she did. "There just CDs…"

"What kind of CDs?"

"Christmas ones."

"Ooh! Let's play…this one."

Noi picked up one traditional Christmas songs CD and put it in the player.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me…"

"NOOOOOO!!!" four boys and Sunako screamed.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I DIDN'T KNOW!!!"


	13. Twelve Slasher Flicks

Chapter 12

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
**Twelve banned slasher flicks,**  
Eleven Christmas CDs,  
Ten Burton movies,  
Nine skeletons dancing,  
Eight chocolate maids,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden skulls,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!

Sunako giggled at her new gift.

"I guess he outdid himself this time," Kyouhei asked, stroking Suna-chan's head. The hen tilted her head to the side and bucked once.

"What did you get this time, Sunako-chan?"

"Thank God, it's over now," Ranmaru said, pulling his scarf away from a swan.

Sunako showed them and they screamed—save Kyouhei. "Wow…did you get note finally?"

"Yeah, but it says I'm not allowed to tell you who it is."

"Why not!?"

Sunako shrugged. "It's a pseudonym anyway…I think."

With a sigh, the boys tried to catch the swans and herd them outside the house…or at least into the area they were supposed to be penned in.

Damn birds!

Meanwhile…

"RYUUZAKI!!!" Watari shouted.

"Yes?"

"Why is half of your savings gone? There were a lot of deliveries made to some house straight from you! What were you doing?"

L blinked, unsure how to explain it to the older man.

Light, of course, glanced at Watari wearily. "He's a freaking stalker."

"I am NOT a stalker!"

Light scoffed. He began to hum a very popular and familiar tune under his breath. L clapped his hand over Light's mouth, his eyes dangerously wild. "Don't," L growled, "Sing that tune, Light-kun. I _will_ rip out your tongue if you do."

Misa strode in, singing: "on the first day of Christmas…" L screamed and ran from the room, dragging behind a bewildered Light. Misa blinked. "What?"

* * *

With this last chapter, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoyed the stories I posted for this holiday season and I love all of you!

~silverneko9lives0


End file.
